Los románticos que no creían en el amor
by Marta1234j
Summary: Y él se enamoro como se enamoran todas las personas inteligentes: como un idiota.


_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Himaruya_

_Hola ¿que tal? _Son pensamientos

_**Hola ¿que tal? **_Es que esta leyendo algo

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Todo lo que va mal puede ir peor**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando en él? Quiso quitárselo de la cabeza pero todo le recordaba al pelirrojo. Suspiró y camino hacia la cocina en busca de algo de comer. No tenía hambre, solo quería olvidarse de aquello durante un rato.

Volvió abatido al salón al no haber encontrado nada para saciar su apetito. Cogió el libro que estaba ''leyendo'' y se sentó. Antes de que empezara a leer, Rumanía volvió a sus pensamientos.

_Somos chicos Stefan, es anti-natural._

Apretó la parte dura del libro e intento centrarse aunque fallo. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Le irritaba ¡Y era normal! Toda la vida con el ''Las chicas con los chicos, ¿como va a ser si no?'' para que terminara así: tirándose a algún culturista en medio de un pub.

_Las ocho de la tarde. _Seguramente Nikolai estaría preparándose para irse con Hungría de fiesta. Para mejorar la situación, ¡ahora eran amigos! Cuando los vio no pudo ni creerselo pero por muy imposible que fuera, había ocurrido. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

Borro todos aquellos pensamientos y comenzó a leer esperando poder olvidarse de todo aquel lío con su amigo...

_**Me molesta el hecho de que seas mi primer y último pensamiento, me molesta que no pueda cambiar los sentimientos que siento por ti, me molesta que aunque intente superarte no pueda lograrlo, me molesta que no me veas como yo te veo a ti, me molesta que no sea indispensable para ti, me molesta que tenga que molestarme por esta estupidez.**_

Tiro el libro lejos de si como si fuera algo contagioso y se cruzo de brazos. Última vez que le pedía Elizaveta que le recomendara un libro. La última.

Se levanto dispuesto a irse a la cama. Es verdad que era pronto pero no tenía muchas opciones más. Estaba entrando en su cuarto cuando llamaron al timbre y, aunque dudo bastante, decidió abrir la puerta por educación.

* * *

Negro, negro y negro. No recordaba nada más que gritos, cosas por el suelo y dos países alborotados. Y ahí estaba él, en la cola para entrar en la discoteca intentando no matar a sus dos amigos que se habían ido a ligar mientras esperaban su turno para meterse en aquel edificio.

Observo el cielo oscuro y cerro los ojos. No podía creer como había caído tan bajo. Su ''mejor amigo'' al que siempre había amado (y amaba aunque no lo admitiera) había pasado de ser el inocente y travieso vampirito a ser el putón y gay vampirito. Odiaba con todo su alma al nuevo Rumanía pero era incapaz de dejarle. Tenía un algo que le gustaba y la necesidad de empotrarle contra la pared que llevaba necesitando desde hace siglos, aumento al ver esta nueva faceta.

Con cada paso que daba, más alto sonaba aquella música que salía del pub. Resoplo, estaban apunto de entrar y sus dos putas seguían intentando pillar algo. Apunto estaba de meterse cuando escucho los grititos de las dos naciones que empezaron a empujar a todo el mundo, se colaron como si no hubiera pasado nada y esperaron impaciente su turno de entrar.

Una vez dentro de la discoteca, su mente se nublo completamente.

* * *

Alcohol, música alta, muchos jóvenes, gritos, besos, lo típico de las discotecas. Una húngara que se va a follar al baño, un rumano que coquetea con tío cachas. El moreno vaga por la pista de baile en busca de una salida. Una canción que recorre su cuerpo y se entrega a aquella melodía. Gente asombrada, gente envidiosa, gente que pasa de todo y luego esta él. Lo mira, se acerca, una charla que más bien es el intercambio de frases sin sentido. Dos chicos que se encuentran solos, con ganas de disfrutar y sin nadie que los juzge, se funden en un beso en medio de todos esos adolescentes. Caricias, suspiros y muchos roces. No es amor, es la necesidad de sentir algo. De olvidarse de sus problemas aunque solo sea por un rato. El búlgaro pasa la bebida del vaso a su boca para luego introducirla en la del rubio. Sus recuerdos empiezan a fallar. Recuerda una pequeña conversación, un ''podemos terminarlo'', risitas. También, Hungría y Rumanía enfadados por no conseguir nada pero seguían con ganas de fiesta. Pasarse hasta las 9 de la mañana de fiesta, buscando un bar que les diera alcohol a ese grupo de borrachos. Desayunar al lado de una Iglesia y ver como las madres le decían a sus hijos que nunca terminaran así. Y luego, nada.

* * *

Stefan abrió los ojos lentamente, le pesaban como piedras. Pensó en seguir durmiendo y quedarse así el resto del día pero recapacito sobre lo que acababa de recordar y se levantó rápidamente. El cuerpo le dolía exageradamente y eso porque no hablamos de su cabeza que no la podía mantener sobre los hombros.

Camino como pudo hasta lo que parecía ser el lavabo. Puso la cabeza debajo del grifo y lo abrió. El agua fría cayo sobré su cara haciendo que el pegara un grito que lo había escuchado hasta Rumanía borracho. Miro al espejo y se horrorizo. El pelo despeinado y manchado con un liquido rojo parecido a la sangre. Unas ojeras que le hacían ver como un mapache. Y para empeorar la situación, su cuello estaba decorado con unos moratones rojos.

Su rostro enrojeció nada más recordarlo ¿De verdad había hecho eso? ¿Se había liado con un país casi desconocido? Lo típico sería arrepentirse por ello ya que el amaba a Nikolai y tal pero, ¡que se jodiera! ¡Él había conseguido ligar y sin querer y el pelirrojo no consiguió nada! Debía estar orgulloso.

Se pego un golpe flojito por pensar aquello pero la resaca que tenía era tan grande que le dolió como si del mil puñaladas se tratase.

Ando despacito para terminar desplomándose en el sofá de su amada casa (aún sin comprender quién le había traído hasta allí), volviéndose a dormir e ignorando el constante parpadeo de su móvil que no paraba de avisarle de que le estaban hablando.

* * *

- ¡Ay Dios, Viet eres una liante!

Bélgica se tiraba de los pelos sobre el sillón que tanto amaba Francis. Este, imperventilaba al lado de Enma intentando tranquilizarse. Por su lado, la asiática estaba de los nervios ya que no paraba de escuchar las quejas de los otros dos.

- ¿¡En qué pensabas Vietnam!? - El rubio no podía creerse lo que había hecho la morena.

- ¡Tenías un trabajo! ¡UN MALDITO TRABAJO! - La belga iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento.

- ¡Bueno, a ver, es una foto!

Se callaron tras oír a la morena. Los dos europeos la miraron de arriba a abajo como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma y terminaron por hablar.

- Es verdad, es solo una foto...No es que salgan ¡Dinamarca y Bulgaria liándose! - Grito la chica mientras mataba a su novia con la mirada.

- ¡Y no es que se la hayas enviado a TODOS MIS CONTACTOS! - Recalco el chico mientras le quitaba el móvil a la causante de aquel lío.

- H-Ha sido sin querer...¡Joder! ¡Que yo no se como va tu teléfono! - Intento librarse la chica.

La rubia gritaba un ''¡Tu nunca sabes nada!'' mientras que el francés se cagaba en todo lo cagable. Le había costado horrores hacer esa foto la noche anterior y pensaba pasársela a Kiku y ahora ¡la tenían casi todas las naciones! Empezó a estresarse cuando le comenzaron a llegar WhatsApps preguntando por aquella imagen y cuando vio como la reenviaban por todos sus grupos.

La habían liado pero bien.

* * *

_Hola._

_Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando ayer subí el capítulo 5 de OCP pero decidí borrarlo y empezar un nuevo FanFic (no es que el otro lo vaya a dejar solo es que se me ocurrió esto y no querría juntarlos). Os recomiendo de verdad leeros el 4 de ''OCP: Oficcial Crack Paring'' se entiende mucho mejor. Este ha sido un pequeño prologo espero que os guste la idea y ojala dejeís un review con vuestra opinión  
_


End file.
